The finale battle
by 100ZombiePandas
Summary: Follow thinks through the battle of hog warts. (Repost)


**So I went back and changed a few things since I was looking this over a few days ago and hated it. I think is definitely better then what it was. Feel free to tell me what you think. Was it good, bad? anything that you think need to be changed to make it flow better?**

There are curses, hexes, and shield charms flying all around me but I kept running firing spells, Hexes, and Curses whenever I had a death eater in sight. Casting shield charms at teenagers who were just seconds to slow to do it themselves.

I kept charging past all the screaming, the fighting, the dead scattered the floor, and those soon to join them to far gone for anyone to save them. I passed death eaters fighting students (if you can even call it that) teachers struggling to keep their pupils safe in this chaos. Past remaining order members the only real trained men. Doing their best to keep death eaters away from ot teacher. I ran past all of this only having one thought on my mind and I had to find him.

My husband, Remus.

That thought gives me hope, fills my soul with a kind of joy that I can't put to words. Even in the middle of the raging battle. When Remus told me to stay behind I know I wouldn't be able to stay at my mother's for long not beimg able to stand not knowing whether my friends are alive or dead.

I know Remus wanted me to stay behind with my mom while he went and fight for the future, a better life for Teddy and me. The thing is though if remus thinks I will just sit still while all my friends risk their lives. Then he doesn't know me at all.

I have to help, I have to fight with Remus because it's my son too he's fighting for. I am certain that some where in his mind running off to fight leaving me behind is some sort of apology for all the heart break he has caused me. Leaving me while I was carrying our child. He never seems to understand that he doesn't need to go risk his neck for it. He already has it.

Another thing is I was the one pregnant for 9 months not him. It's our child and I'm going to help him fight for what's right. Because I know he needs me. besides we will be stronger together, we always were everyone has seen that truth and I know in my heart that's not going to change now I just have to find him.

Soon and preferably alive.

Shaken from my thoughts as i was tossed crumbling to the ground as a loud crashing came from above caused by death eater blowimg up a wall. My auror instincts went into full gear quickly rolled out of the way as pieces of wall crashed around me. Looking around in the falling wall I saw a red head I believe to be George struggling to get out of the way.

" Protego "

I shouted the spell hitting dead on seconds before a large piece of blown up wall fell on top of him shattering into hundred smaller bits.

"Whoa thank tonks I would have been gone like my ear if it wasn't for you." George tried to joke but is obviously in a shocked state from

"Don't mention it. Have you seemed Remus Recently?" I hurrly asked hoping to leave before a masked death eater draggs me into a duel before I find Remus.

"Last I heard he was dueling Dolohov" George respond still slightly in a daze.

"Where?"

"Front of the castle somewhere I believe"

"I have to go he may still be alive!" run off in the direction George has just told me.

"Hey you haven't seen Fred at all have you?"

Turning back to look at him, the daze look no longer is painted over his face, it's been replace with worry for the brother he has been separated from.

"No I haven't sorry." I informed him as I turned and started running to find Remus

A few turns, hexes and charms later I found myself in one of Hogwarts many gardens or what is left of one. I found him in a middle of a duel with Dolohov just like George said. Carefully Making my way over to help, trying not to distract Remus to much because one distraction is all that it can take to lose him. But my effort is lost in the scream that pierces my ears.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Freezing as I heard Dolohov yellimg the killing curse Time seemed to freeze as I watch hit hit remus dead in the chest. his body falling to the ground in a heap. Watching helplessly as pieces of my soul shatter before my very eyes. Not even bothering to pay attention to Dolohov running off in to the heat of battle. No doubt looking for another victim to flaunt his skills over.

A million different thoughts drown my head at once. What If only I was quicker? Would Remus would still be alive? Or would we both have died at the hands of Dolohov? Maybe we could have taken him down together?

'NOO!" I heard the scream pierced my ears. I didn't even notice I was screaming in till I ran out of air in my lungs, as I was left gasping for air.

All around me the hand full of battles going on. Froze as very one either watched as their teacher laid dead on the ground. Or left watching as the legenary Remus from the order of phoinex took his last stand. The distraction didnt last very long as everyone tried to use it to get the upper hand of their duel.

All at once everyone started dueling again. Drowning my sorrows in the song of war.

I found the will in me to run to Remus's limb warm body. Setting his head into my lap. Moving his hair out of his peaceful looking face. Pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead as my tears flooded his face.

War is such a cruel thing because of it we ended up here. Dead bodies littering the ground. Remus lying dead in my lap. Our only child safe and sound at my mother's house. No clue that his father will never return home.

Losing all track of time I sat there and watch Remus's still warm body slowly turn cold. The rages of war still going on all aroumd me as people are busy fighting for their life. Or to be the ones to kill to be bothered by me crying over my dead husband body.

I stopped dead my face still looking over Remus, one of my hand petting his hair slightly damp from my tears. As I heard the all too familiar crackle of my insane aunt.

"Look what we have here did your little pet die before you were finish playing with him" Bellatrix's song like voice sickened me.

"Don't worry you would be with your little pet soon enough Nymphie"

"Don't count it much of a victory I want to be with him again"

"That's a shame I really wanted to make you beg for death…I know I would leave you just barely alive and when this war is over and the dark lord has won. I would kill your blood traitor mother and that mutant freak you call a child right in front of you!"

"You would be dead before this battle ends." I replied as the threat one my child awoken feelings that i thought died with Remus. Before I can process what I'm doing I reach for my wand knowing that Remus, Mad-eye, and my dad would want me to at least try to kill this bitch.

"crucio" screaming pointing my wand at my aunt and wanting nothing more than to hear her scream putting all my angry, missery, and heart brake I have left into the spell.

I can feel a small smirk form on my lips watching Bellatrix twitch in pain. quickly i end the spell knowing in my heart if I keep the spell going I would very well just end up with the same madness that she has. That If know that if I kill her I would have no problem killing anyone else in my way. I would become the same monster that she is. The monster I always tried so hard not to be. The monster that I always feared I would become.

No wonder the order never used dark magic it's hard to turn around from even the short few minutes I used it. I'm finding it really tempting to just kill her the worst way possible.

I do my best to push those thoughts away I know that's not me and I never want it to me. I dropped the spell turning away from Bellatrix the last of my fight completely gone.

I turn towards Remus as I want him to be the last thing I see before i died. the death I know that's coming.

Reaching out to grab Remus hand for the last time placeing. I place a soft gentle kiss on his cooling lips. When I pull away resting my forhead against his. I know that Bellatrix had recomposed herself . I hear her angry voice shout the last two words I will ever hear.

"Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
